The future says it all
by Cristyname
Summary: Set after the events of "The lost future". Clive gets out of prison and pays Layton and friends a visit. CliveXFlora. The third chapter is now up, thank you for all of the comments. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

_Clive, Why?_

Clive dove suddenly awoke from his sleep, breathing heavily. That dream again. Every night it was the same. He was back on the giant robot he had built, in order to destroy London, Locking Flora in his ingeniously designed unbreakable glass cage, so as to keep her safe, whilst also luring Layton to his side. As he was typing in the last digits of the lock code, he sneaked a glance at Flora, her face filled with betrayal and anxiety. She put her hand on the wall on the cage, as if to plead with him one last time and he felt his stone heart melt for a second. But...no. He couldn't let anything distract him from his ultimate goal. Pivoting on his heel, he turned to leave, but just as he reached the door of the ventilation room he heard Flora say "Clive, Why?"

It was here when he always woke up, always sweaty and panting. He hated himself. How could he have done that? Locked the thing most important to him away and treating her so coldly. She would never forgive him. She would never look at him in the same way. She may never see him again, he could stay in prison forever and ever, and never have time to correct all the wrongs he did. No, He thought, don't think like that. You've been good, always on time to exercise, never making too much noise. They had to let him go soon, I mean, according to his calendar, which he scarcely ever looked at said that he only had around three months, but It was a long time since he updated it, so it could very well be less than that. He couldn't be sure; time seemed to stand still in the 'big house'. He looked out of his small window and could see that the sun was only just beginning to rise, meaning it must be early. I should go back to sleep, he thought. He lay back down and closed his eyes, but the minute he did so, images of Flora came back into his mind, so he immediately abandoned this idea. He decided to just pace around the room, a very boring but time consuming activity, one which he had used to pass the time a lot in this last year. Clearing his mind of all thoughts of his past, he took one step of many he would take that morning.

Hours later, Clive heard someone shout his name. "Dove!" The gruff voice made Goosebumps on his skin. Hmm, must be breakfast, he thought. He heard a key turning and then a large guard was standing in his doorway. "Dove! Your service is up. Collect your clothes and clear out!" Clive walked dreamily to the door.

"Yes Si- Wait, What?" He couldn't believe his ears. He was free. He could leave this dark, dank place and never think about it again. This whole time he had been waiting for the day when he could walk through the front gates and not look back, dismissing it from his memory. "Come on, Dove! CLEAR OUT!" The guard didn't have to tell him twice. He collected his clothes and walked out on to the cold December streets of London. Home. But wait, where would he go? He didn't know anyone in London, well, he didn't know anyone anywhere, but he had no idea where he could find shelter. Wait, he did know someone. Actually, three someones. The way he saw it, the only option he had was to go to the Professor's house and beg them to let him stay. None of the residents of that house had come to see him, so he could only assume that they were still mad. But who could blame them? Sucking in his pride, he started off to the professor's inner sanctum.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Professor Layton awoke to the sound of knocking on his front door. Who could want to speak to him at five in the morning? Opening the door to his room, he could see that the noise had woken Flora as well. "Who could that be?" She asked. "Were you expecting anyone, Professor?"

"No, In fact, maybe you should wait in your room, just in case."

"But Professor, I-"

"No buts, Flora. Go to your room."

"Fine." Flora slumped off, but didn't get into her bed, she just hid behind her door, where she had full view of the entrance to the Professor's flat and the mysterious visitor that was about to appear. The Professor opened the door and Flora nearly fainted at the sight she saw.

"Hello, Professor..." Clive said feverishly.

"Hello, Clive. I, well... That is to say-"

"What are you doing here?" Flora cut in to the conversation.

"Flora! Didn't I tell you to wait in your room?" The Professor shouted, angry at her for interrupting him.

"No, It's quite alright Professor," Clive couldn't help but feel all of the old emotions come back as he looked at her, " I didn't break out of prison, if that's what you're implying, Flora." He retorted. Flora was a bit taken aback by this, how dare he? To come back here after... after... all that he had done to her and talk to her in that manner. Ugh He disgusted her, and she made sure he knew it. "Yes, why are you here, Clive?" Layton enquired.

"Well, I'm on parole now and... I had nowhere else to go. I don't know anyone else and... and..." He suddenly crouched down on the hallway floor and hugged his knees. Both of the onlookers could see prison had done no good for his nerves. Flora almost gasped as this, the same man who had made London quake at his feet, was shivering at the doorstep of someone he hardly knew. "Now, My boy," Said the Professor, kneeling down and putting a comforting hand on the boy's back "Don't worry, it's all alright. Come in, Come in." He pulled him up and led him into his house. "It's still early, so I think we should all get some sleep for at least another hour. Let's see, Clive you can sleep on the sofa, if that's alright?"

"That would be perfect, Professor. Thank you, for everything."Flora studied his face. Though aged with time, it still had the childish air about it, especially that lopsided smile which always sent butterflies rampaging around her stomach. He looked so sincere now, a completely different person to the vile brute that had kidnapped her and treated her so badly."Flora," The Professor called, bringing her back to the real world. " Time to go back to bed, hurry along now."

"Yes Professor." Flora said as she turned around and headed to her room. As she climbed into bed she could just hear The Professor and Clive's conversation. "So, how's it been, Clive?"

"Oh, well... As good as prison can be expected to be, I guess"

"Ah, yes. Of course. Have you been in contact with anyone apart from us?"  
>"No. Like I told you. I don't know anyone else in London. Well, anyone I can trust."<p>

"Well, It's late, we can talk some more tomorrow." The Professor got up to leave, but Clive caught his arm to stop him. "Professor, Is Flora...I mean, Is she still mad at me?" The Professor stared at the young man's face. "Do you want the truth?" The Professor asked.

"Yes."

"...She's scathing mad"

"Oh." Clive sighed. " Well, Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Clive." The Professor walked towards his bedroom before turning around and watching the boy look at Flora's bedroom. There was so much left unsaid, but it was too late to pry into Clive's feelings, so he opened his bedroom door and turned off all of the lights.

Flora's alarm went off at seven as usually, and she groaned as the loud noise hurt her ears. She got up and went into the sitting room and jumped when she saw Clive curled up in a ball on the sofa. Wow, had last night's events already slipped her mind? She walked over to him and couldn't help noticing how peaceful and innocent he looked when was sleeping. She sat down on the edge of the sofa and started to pull the blanket that was wrapped around his legs up over his shoulders. Just at that moment the door burst open and Luke Triton, the Professor's apprentice, walked in and then froze at the sight he saw. Flora, who had a bit of a thing for, with her arms round another man! He slammed the door behind him and the banging woke Clive up. The sight of his face enraged Luke, so he stormed off to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Flora looked down at Clive, blushed and then got up and went into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. Clive watched her leave with slight confusion. Last night she had refused to hear any excuses and now, she was pulling up his blanket. He couldn't understand her. Lying back down again, he closed his eyes and began to drift into a light sleep.

Luke sat in the bathroom, sulking. How dare the Professor let that madman into his house? He could burst out with a machine gun and start terrorising Flora any minute now! Well, He was going to have to put an end to that. Unlocking the door, he came out and started to walk towards the sofa where Clive was sleeping, planning to have a word with him and get him to leave. He was nearly there when the Professor came out of his bedroom , wearing his striped pyjamas and his ever present top hat. "Ah, Luke, my boy, you're already here!" Luke looked up. "Professor, what is _he_ doing here?" He asked, Gesturing towards Clive's sleeping body. "Ah. Yes, you weren't here were you? No, of course you weren't... Well, the long and short of it is that Clive is out of prison and had nowhere else to go, so I said he could stay here ." Luke Gasped in horror. "But, Professor! Don't you remember what he tried to do?" The Professor just smiled. "I believe that he has changed, Luke. Forgive and forget, eh?" He Chuckled as he left to go and get dressed. Clive stirred and woke for the second time that morning. "Ugh... Oh! Luke... Hey." Luke looked down at him. "Hm." He said, and left. Clive sighed. He knew that Luke would never forgive him. Suddenly a shout came from the kitchen. "Breakfast!" It was Flora, would had obviously been cooking the entire time. Clive wrapped the blanket around himself to keep warm walked into the kitchen. The Professor was already there, a tea cup in his hand, and so was Luke, Who scowled the minute he saw Clive. "Sit down, my Boy. You must be hungry; best get some food down you." The Professor said warmly. Clive looked down at the table. It was evident Flora's cooking skills had improved, as the table was filled with Bacon and Eggs which all smelled delicious. Clive took a seat next to the Professor, who then offered him a plate which he filled with all the food he could fit on it. Flora sat down next to him and stared in disbelief at how fast Clive was shovelling down the food. "It's not going anywhere, you know!" Clive looked at her, confused. "You're eating really fast!" She said in answer to his silent question. "Oh. Sorry, but this is the best meal I've had in a long time! You're a good cook!" He said between mouthfuls of bacon. Flora blushed. "Thank you..." Clive didn't notice her blushing, as he was so involved in his food, but Luke did. He scowled across at Clive until The Professor Nudged him. "Eat up, Luke, My boy! You'll need your energy for today! You didn't forget, did you?" He laughed. Luke looked at him in confusion "Forget what?" He asked. The Professor gasped. "Luke! A Gentleman always remembers important engagements! You're coming to the University with me today, to view my lecture!" Luke slapped his forehead "Of course! How could I forget! I'm sorry, Professor! I'll go and get changed!" With this he charged off and was out of the apartment in seconds. "Professor, if you and Luke are going to the University, What about me? The school's still having refurbishments and I don't want to be home alone!" Flora asked. "But Flora, You won't be alone. Clive will be here." The Professor said before taking a sip of his second cup of tea. Flora looked over at Clive, who was just mopping his mouth with a serviette. He smiled and she turned away. "But, Professor," "No buts Flora, everything's set up now, there's no way the schedule can be changed. Anyway, I must go collect my notes from my room. Can you two wash up?" "Sure, Professor..." Flora said, obviously annoyed at the Professor's decision. It was then that Luke burst through the door. "Ready, Professor!" He asked. "Yes, My Boy! Just coming" The Professor called as he came out of his room. "Well, you two, see you tonight!" Then he left, locking the door behind him.

"See you , Professor..." Flora called half-heartedly from the kitchen. She picked up another plate and began to scrub it. Clive glanced at her and she scowled back. He quickly looked away and picked up a tea cup and began drying it. He could tell that today would not be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The act of drying up is a long and tedious one, and it is even worse when your only companion is your worst enemy. Flora kept her head down and concentrated solely on cleaning that last piece of grime off of the Professor's favourite plate. She wasn't going to give Clive the pleasure of a conversation, not after how he'd acted. Clive was too engrossed in his own thoughts to even notice that she was blanking him. How was he going to say all that he wanted to when she didn't even want to acknowledge his presence? Well, nothing would happen unless he started it. He reached for the next plate or cup, but drew his hand back, as there were no more things to dry. He looked up and saw Flora turn away and head to the living room. He followed her warily as she sat down on the sofa. He took a moment trying to decide whether the follow her lead, and then sat down on the other side. She looked over at him, sat awkwardly at the end of the sofa, and then picked the newspaper and started to read the top story. Clive looked over, and desperate to make conversation blurted out "So, What are you reading about?" Flora's head jerked up. What was he doing? Was he trying to be sarcastic? Well, whatever it was, she would have to be lady-like, just as the Professor told her to be. "Um, well, The Mayor has announced that spending cuts are going to affect the town fate..."

"Oh. That's a shame... Do you attend it often?" He asked

"Look, Clive. I'm not really comfortable talking to you after what you did, so I would prefer it if you would not say anything to me." Clive was taken aback by this, but decided that it was now or never. "Flora, I-"

"What did I just say?"

"No. I have to tell you this... Flora, I'm, I mean, I'm truly sorry for what I did to you, there hasn't been a day that's gone by when I haven't regretted it. If I could back in time and change it, I would a thousand times over. I guess I was just caught up in that madness that engulfed me... I... I didn't know what I was doing... Really, I am sorry..." Flora forgot that she was mad and looked deep into his sincere, dark brown eyes and almost leaned forward, before snapping out of her dreamlike trance and recovering her angry facade. "... You don't mean that..." She said, looking away. Clive visibly sighed.

"I... I don't know what I can do to make you believe me..."

"Nothing. I'll never forgive you. You tricked me and locked me in a cage in that horrible room! You don't know how scared I was..." Her eyes started to fill with tears. Clive felt his heart drop down to his feet "Flora, Please don't cry! I really regret everything I did that day, I...I...I've changed! I really have!" Flora looked up and scowled through her tears. "That's a lie! People like you never change! You're... You're... Scum! That's all! Just plain scum of the earth!" With that, she got up and stormed off to her room Clive watched her leave and sighed. That did not go as well as he had hoped. He picked up the newspaper she was reading, and looked straight to the obituaries, a secret passion of his, to try and take his mind off of what had just happened. But, try as he might, he just couldn't stop worrying. Would she ever forgive him? Would she always be this hostile and unapproachable? Maybe his actions all those months ago had ruined his chances for ever... He was just contemplating ways to make amends, when Flora walked out of her room. "I still don't want to talk to you, but my programme's on television right now, so I guess I'll have to stand being in the same room as you for that." She sat down next to him, though didn't make any eye contact. She turned on the television, and Clive laughed inside his head. Her 'Programme' (If you could call it that) was one of those ditzy soap operas, where 'Charlene' is having an affair with 'Josh' whilst also engaged to 'Harry'. Though, when he looked at Flora, she seemed very involved, and obviously liked the show a lot, so he refrained from making a sarcastic comment. The half hour that it went on for seemed to go very slowly for Clive. But, it eventually finished, and, as expected, Flora then stormed off into the kitchen, presumably to make lunch, as it was nearly twelve. What time did the Professor say he would be back? Soon, Clive hoped, as it was extremely awkward in his flat at the moment.

The Professor returned at about three pm. And, boy was Clive glad for that.

"Had a nice day, Flora?" Luke asked, as cheery as ever.

"Not really..." She replied, shooting an icy glare over at Clive.

"Oh... Well, I had an amazing day! The Professor's lecture was amazing and..." Whilst Luke continued to ramble on about his day, Professor Layton went over to Clive, who was sitting in an armchair, the chair furthest away from Flora. "It hasn't been too awkward today, has it, my boy?" He asked sympathetically.

"What do you think, Professor?" replied Clive, sarcastically.

"Ah, Yes. Don't worry, Clive. I will sort this out." He called out to Flora; "Flora, I need some groceries, so would you mind going out and getting them? I'll just make a list..."

"But Professor," Flora protested, "I don't know my way around London well enough to go out on my own!"  
>"That's Okay, Clive can go with you. You'll go, won't you Clive?" Clive froze. Should he, or shouldn't he? On an impulse he blurted out; "Of course I will Professor." Flora looked at Clive. What was he-? The Professor interrupted her thoughts. "It's settled, then." He handed Clive a piece of paper. "That's what you need to get, and try not to take too long!" He then ushered them both out of the door, onto the cold streets of winter London. "So..." Clive began, "Which grocers do you go to? Flora looked up at him and sighed. "The one on Dedburugh Avenue. Do you know it?" Clive thought for a moment and then said;<p>

"Ah, yes. I know which one you're talking about!" He held out his arm, and Flora, unsure of what he meant at first, but then realising, took it, blushing intensely. It took them a while to find it, as Clive took a few wrong turns, but, they got there eventually. They bought all of the groceries, and were just about to leave the shop when a woman's purse split open and all of its content's spilled onto the floor. Clive dropped his shopping and ran over to help her. Flora looked on at the scene and suddenly saw Clive in a different light. Maybe he wasn't a madman... Just a misunderstood gentleman... She was brought out of her thoughts by a gentle tapping on her arm. "Time to go!" Clive said and offered her his arm again, and this time she took it without hesitation. They were nearly back when Flora, quite out of the blue, said;

"That was a really nice thing you did... Help that woman with her purse, I mean..." Clive looked down at her. "Oh, so we're talking now, are we?" She blushed.

"Maybe... Maybe I was a bit quick to judge..." Clive smiled.

"So... Do you forgive me?" Flora loosened her grip on his arm.

"No. What you did was still terrible, I'm just saying that maybe you're not all bad..."

Clive sighed, well; at least it was a step in the right direction. The rest of the walk home was uneventful, and, though she wouldn't have liked to admit it, Flora was rather upset when it was over.

"Ah, you're back! Had a nice time?" The Professor asked when the two came back from their excursion. Clive and Flora looked at each other, and then Flora said;

"Yes... It was... nice..." She then unlinked her arm from Clive's and went into her bedroom. Clive looked after her and then sat down on the sofa next to Luke, who scowled at him. Clive looked down on Luke. "Why are you scowling at me?" He asked naively. Luke retorted sharply. "You know why..." But the look of confusion on Clive's face told him otherwise. "What you did, terrorising London, and Kidnapping Flora, and then you just come here and expect us to forgive you? Expect her to forgive you?" Clive looked at his knees.

"... I've changed, Luke... I was... I wasn't myself, back then. I was mad. This, here, now. This is the real me."

"Pfft." Scoffed Luke. "That sentimental rubbish may work on Flora, but you're not going to fool me." Clive blushed. So Luke had been watching... "Anyway," Luke continued, "I'm going to watch television, so, if you would just leave me be..." Luke then switched on the television, and, taking this as a sign, Clive got up and went to read a book the Professor had lent him. It wasn't very interesting, but he had nothing else to do, that was until Flora finally came out of her room. "I'm going to make dinner!" She announced, and went into the kitchen. Clive put down his book and said;

"Um, I'll go and help her." The Professor gave him an odd look as he walked into the kitchen, but Clive just ignored him.

Flora looked up from her chopping board as he came in. "Can I help you?" She asked, a pinch of scorn in her voice.

"Um," Clive muttered, " That's just it. I've, err, come to help..." Flora looked surprised. "Oh! Well, You could chop up some carrots for me, if you want to..." Clive nodded and set to work with a knife. "So," Flora thought, "He's actually trying to be nice..." She smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Clive. Flora blushed.

"Oh, um, nothing. It was nothing."

"Okay..." He continued to chop up carrots, until there were no more to chop. "Flora," He said, "I've done the carrots, is there anything else I could do?" Flora looked around, "Yes, you could grab that pot and fill it with water to boil."

"Okay, sounds simple enough." He then reached around the back of Flora to grab the pot, and she blushed, as his arm was stretched right round her and their torsos were touching. Clive didn't seem to notice, and just went over to the tap to fill the tap. They both continued their respective activities in silence, though both of their minds were working in overtime.

Dinner passed without flaw, with Professor Layton and Luke both complementing Flora on her cooking skills, again, obviously anxious that she was still annoyed at them for making fun of her cooking in the past. After they had cleared away the plates the Professor suggested that they watch a film. The children all jumped at the idea, but were sadly disappointed when they saw the Professor's choice of film. A film about Puzzles. Even Luke, the avid Puzzle solver, had had quite enough puzzles for today. The film was not only tediously boring, but also tediously long. Luke fell asleep after the first hour, but Clive and Flora, being older and having a much larger attention span, managed to stay awake for a while longer. Clive was just trying to solve one of the Mind- numbingly hard puzzles that the Professor had got in a second, when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw the Flora had fallen asleep, and was resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled, and looked back to the screen. This film _was _very boring, and seeing Luke and Flora around him sleeping, made him very drowsy... "Maybe if I just, close my eyes for a minute..." He thought, letting his head droop on top of Flora's. He was asleep within minutes.


End file.
